


Cat Got Your Tongue?

by fanicheaven



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanicheaven/pseuds/fanicheaven
Summary: you are staying at you friend Sherlock for a while when you have a find a stranger in his chair





	Cat Got Your Tongue?

Your friend, Sherlock, let’s you stay with him for a while. You and your best friend/roommate are having a fight. You were too pissed and you have too much pride to go back there before you roommate admitted they were wrong. 

You tend to wake up pretty late because you like to write at night. For some reason the words seems to flow on the page when it’s dark outside. It was about 11.30 when you decided to get out of bed and go to the kitchen to make yourself a cup of tea. Since Sherlock was out on a case you didn’t bother to put clothes on.

 

When you entered the kitchen you immediately noticed a figure sitting in Sherlock’s chair. “Who are you?!” you screamed at him. “No need to be so loud” he said in a casual manner as if all of this happened every day. You picked up a scalpel from the kitchen table witch caused him to chuckle before saying “you really think you can hurt me with that?” in an amused tone.

 

“I said who are you” you threw back at him, trying not to let the fear seep into your voice. “Jim Moriarty” he replied while standing up and walking towards you. With every step he took you took one back until he had you trapped between the wall and him. With a smirk on his face and an amused tone he asked “and you are?” “Y/N, why are you here” you replied I a timed voice.

 

”I originally came for Sherlock, but you seem to be more interesting” you had no idea what to say to that, so you just kept your mouth shut and stared at him. By his expression and words you could clearly tell that he was amused “what’s the matter kitten? Cat got you tongue?” You were too scared to do are say anything, and just hoped that Sherlock would be back very soon.

 

You tried to say something but no words left you mouth. This all was way too weird for you. A strange, not to say handsome, man had you blocked up against the wall in the flat of you friend saying he was here for him but that you were more interesting. You couldn’t blame yourself for not knowing what to do, after all this doesn’t happen every day. Your breathing was faster than usual because of the close proximity. You never really liked being close to someone and definitely not someone you didn’t know. The fact that he probably broke in didn’t help either.

 

“Well I better be of” he said in a seductive voice. Right before he stepped through the door he looked back to send you a wink. You still stood at the wall with a blush painted on you cheeks. Not sure if you should call Sherlock or go after him you just decided to do what you originally came for and make a cup of tea to help yourself calm down.


End file.
